


Freedom of the Seas

by Fledhyris



Series: Sea Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Merman Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Sea Verse. In which Sam saves Dean from Hell by way of a deal with the Sea Witch, leaving him a little... changed.





	Freedom of the Seas

Sam sits on the jetty’s edge, dangling his legs in the sea. The sun is shining and a gentle breeze skitters the foam on the breakers. He watches his brother power through the water, cleaving the waves with vigorous strokes. Dean leaps into a double somersault, plunges back down, and smacks the surface with his broad, fluked tail. 

“Show off,” laughs Sam, shaking droplets from his hair. Dean’s head pops up like a seal’s and he chitters, high and reedy like a dolphin. It isn’t dolphin though, it’s all Dean; his own special code, which Sam has learned with dogged patience. No way he was going through the rest of his life without being able to hold a conversation; Dean avoids talking enough as it is, especially about what’s important.

Now Dean swims over and thrusts himself half out of the water, to rest his arms on the rough planks at Sam’s side. Sam marvels at his muscular, feral grace. The Sea Witch might have taken Dean’s legs, his voice, but she left him undiminished; gloriously unique. Sam breathes silent thanks each time he sees his brother. She not only gave him back his life; she has given Dean freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> _These shallow waters, never met_   
>  _What I needed_   
>  _I'm letting go_   
>  _A deeper dive_   
>  _Eternal silence of the sea_   
>  _I'm breathing_   
>  _Alive._   
>  _\- Faded, Alan Walker_


End file.
